After the Storm
by ecorbitt21
Summary: Set in the trio's sixth year; with the control of Voldemort in the Ministry, what happens when a marriage law comes into play and threatens to tear the group apart? Will they discover the power the Dark Lord knows not or will the wizarding world crumble?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I have another story in the works, but unfortunately I can't help what comes to my head. I will still be finishing Need You Now, though I will also work on this simultaneously. There are some things to keep in mind. This falls under A/U. I loved the world that the masterful J.K. Rowling created, but many of my favorite characters ended up dead by her pen. I will also admit that I hated the addition of the Horcruxes and the Hallows, though they did fit well together. This starts in the sixth year, but I should add that Sirius is still very much alive. Hermione is seventeen with the use of the Time Turner. I am also making Ginny sixteen for the same reason. The only difference I saw in my mind between Ginny and Hermione in their schooling is that Ginny isn't quite as good at Potions, but has more natural ability in Defense and of course the whole Harry Potter crush thing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would not have to support myself through college or live in my soon to be father-in-law's garage apartment.

* * *

Prologue

"She sits him down in a stiff chair, Rubs his back and strokes his hair, Telling him it's okay to cry, But he just sits and stares"  
-Feel the Tide, Mumford & Sons

The wind howled, blowing anything loose down the dark and empty street, causing the debris to become underfoot of a windswept Severus Snape. He was dressed in pitch black robes, preferring to blend in with the night, staying hidden in the shadows. It was late. Too late for any respectable man to be out at this hour, reducing the chances of him being seen by anyone – though he supposed it wouldn't truly matter. Anyone in this area would just assume he was coming from the bar, not from the revel he had been forced to attend. His tired eyes could just as easily have come from over boozing than watching countless women being raped and tortured by his "brothers". He himself had been forced to take one – a young thing no more than twenty – though this was rare. Normally he would stand in a corner and watch, uttering the excuse it wouldn't do to return to his place of employment ruffled – Dumbledore, the old fool, might become suspicious. Today, however, was the day before he had to return to his post and the Dark Lord was anxious to see him preform.

Entering the dilapidated house he called his own, he couldn't help but let a long, tired sigh escape his lips. The house belonging to him was beginning to fall in around him. It had once belonged to his father and been his childhood home, though the building held no good memories. It was merely a place where he could escape the mundane life of teaching children for the summer and winter holidays. The sad fact was, it was and still is the only place Severus could go and get away from his two masters. Slumping into the dry rotting wing back recliner he let another sigh out. It had been a long night, but he knew that no matter how hard he tried sleep would evade him. The things he had seen were just too terrible and graphic to immediately fall asleep. On nights like this he preferred to pour himself a glass of Firewhiskey and sit in his wingback chair thinking about everything he could have done differently. Eventually he would become so frustrated and exhausted he would drop, either managing to make his way into his dank and dark bedroom or just passing out in his chair.

Tonight, however, was not going to end that way. In a few hours' time he would be flooing back to the castle to prepare for the school year. The damn children would show up in the evening and his summer vacation would officially be over. In his mind, he felt it had ended tonight. Another school year meant more of Potter and his antics – the death defying boy was the bane of his existence. Had it not been for one mistake so many years ago…

Shaking his head lightly he tried to clear his mind. Thinking of the past would not do him any good – the guilt would just triple and he would be left with no sleep at all. Slowly Severus rose from his chair and made his way to his bedroom, wishing the bloody war was already won.

* * *

Hermione awoke early, the overcrowded Headquarters eerily silent. The Order of the Phoenix had held a meeting last and many of the members had sought refuge within the house afterward. This was her favorite time, the quiet house providing the perfect atmosphere for her to catch up on her reading or school work. Making her way on silent feet down to the basement kitchen, she grabbed a cup of coffee and seated herself at the long table. The hard wood surface was clearly worn, scratches running the length of the table with chips missing around the edges and the varnish was starting to fade. Hermione loved this table, finding herself enjoying the character of it as she read anything she could find in the house.

Many of the books she had been informed not to touch for fear of some curse the Black family had placed upon the shelves. They had only managed to clear half of the house so far and the library was not high on the list of rooms still to go. After all, they had bigger concerns in unearthing rooms for the constant flow of Order members coming and going at all hours of the day and night. More than once all of the children in the house had been forced into the kitchen with sleeping bags for lack of space. She had had to be careful, sneaking books out when no one was paying too much attention. After all, she couldn't very well explain away why she would need books instructing the use of Unforgivables and other such Dark Spells, though in her mind this was a war and it wouldn't do to be unprepared. She had come a long way in her research, understanding more about the creation of the spells and the necessity, in some circumstances, of such spells.

What was currently interesting her, at the moment, was the book she found on what she assumed to be the origins of the Dark Mark. She was reading, in detail, about a spell used to mark a person into slavery, used by the Pharaoh of Egypt to commission the pyramids. As the book told it, many of the persons sold to the Pharaoh for his personal use had been branded so they would be forced to remain. The mark would light up and burn if the slave tried to run or ignored his command. The book also had mentioned other forms the Pharaoh could have used to summon a certain slave. It was fascinating to her to think the Dark Lord had found a similar book and used the knowledge as a means to command his army.

Hermione was so involved in her book she didn't notice the others filing into their places for breakfast until the very last person, Ron, sat down beside her, bumping her arm in the process. "Good morning," she said, rather startled.

"What had you so immersed?" Sirius asked. A faint blush formed on her cheeks.

"Just a book. I am already feeling so far behind in studying for my N.E.W.T.s."

"You always think that!" Harry exclaimed at the same time Ron yelled, "School hasn't even started!"

Molly tsked the two boys. "It would do you both some good to be as concerned as Hermione is." With that she served the table, plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast and muffins lining the table. Disembodied hands began to fly, making grabs of any food within reach. Hermione filled her plate with a serving of eggs and bacon in a much more dignified manner and tucked in hoping the arrival of food signified the end of the questioning.

"What was the meeting about last night, Sirius?" Harry asked pancake nearly falling out of his mouth. Hermione shook her head. Every morning following a meeting Harry would ask this of his Godfather and every time he gave the same answer –

"You know I can't tell you, sport."

This, as usual, sent Harry into a fit. "I am the Chosen One! I should be informed of what is going on! I want to fight and I will have to fight! I shouldn't be excluded!"

Remus was usually the one who spoke reason and this morning was no different. "Harry, this is for your own protection and for the Order's. Until you can Occlude your mind we can't risk you leaking anything to Voldemort. Surely you understand that?"

Harry sighed, causing Hermione to want nothing more than to curl back up with her book and ignore the world. However her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the change in conversation.

"Are you all packed and ready to go?" Molly asked her motherly duty. It was no secret that the boys usually were not up to speed when it came to being prepared. Hermione had been packed for two days and yet, somehow, she managed to overlook the fact that today was the day they would be leaving. In a few short hours they would all be on a train making their way back to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Almost, Mum," Ron mumbled while the rest of the group all nodded. Ron excused himself and made his way up to his room, the rest of the group laughing as he went.

"I want you all to promise you will try and behave. I don't want you to go looking for trouble. Focus on school and not the war and I am sure you will be fine," Arthur stated sternly. Hermione held in a sigh. It wasn't as if any of them went actively looking for danger or trouble. It just happened that a Dark Lord was attempting to kill one of them repeatedly. In truth, if it hadn't been for Harry, she probably would have had a normal schooling career – even with it being a school of magic.

"It's not like we go looking for trouble. I didn't choose to have a madman continually try and kill me," Harry argued, his temper once again rearing its ugly head.

"I wasn't meaning insult. These are dangerous times and I care for the three of you. I don't want any of you to take unnecessary risks," Arthur quickly explained, not wanting to incur the wrath of Harry. Hermione couldn't blame him.

Harry merely nodded and stood, muttering about needing to go help Ron. Arthur looked her and all she could manage was a sigh and a shake of the head. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Severus seated himself at his desk. He had spent the morning preparing his storeroom and the children's store cupboard. Neither would have taken long, except he had no desire to deal with Dumbledore and his meddling over how he taught his students. His lesson plans hadn't changed since he began teaching aside from a few adjustments here and there – that certainly wasn't going to change just because the old man wanted him to be friendlier. His preferred method seemed to be working just fine and cut down on the explosions of cauldrons in the classroom. The old man asked too much – always asked too much – but the classroom was the one place he had total control.

Realizing he had nothing else to prevent him from seeing the Headmaster any longer, Severus allowed a long sigh to escape his lips. He felt as though both sides asked too much and he would be thrilled when the war was finally over. His debt would be fulfilled and he could go on to live the life he chose…if he survived long enough. Upon reaching the stone gargoyle he couldn't help but sigh. As usual, Albus had set the password the name of some ridiculous sweet he was obsessed with – Jelly Slugs. Muttering the password he glared as the gargoyle jumped to life, revealing the flight of stairs leading to the door. Scowling he made his way quickly to the top and knocked on the heavy wooden door, not waiting for an answer before making his way inside. Albus was seated in his usual chair, his long white beard spilling over onto his desk as he worked on whatever proposal or latest demand he had. The bright yellow robes clashed hideously with the surroundings.

"You wished to see me," the Potions Master drawled.

"Yes, Severus, please have a seat. I will be with you in a moment."

The dark haired wizard did as he was bid, taking the time to bow his head slightly to Fawkes, the bird doing the same in return. Taking in the rest of his surroundings he couldn't help but muse about how things never seemed to change in here, even with the world going to shit around them.

"I asked to see you to discuss the possibility of you teaching Occlumency again," the Headmaster started only to be cut off by the younger man's temper.

"NO!" he shouted, rising to his feet. "I refuse to teach that insolent brat anything! He doesn't want to learn and I refuse to waste my precious free time trying!"

Dumbledore merely chuckled, catching Severus off guard, and motioned for the Professor to return to his chair. "I was not meaning Harry, Severus. No, neither of you have the temperament for it. However, Ms. Granger, I feel, could benefit from your tutelage. I am sure with her thirst for knowledge she would be more than willing and it might prove beneficial. Perhaps you could take her on as an apprentice?"

The raven haired man sighed. Taking on the girl would be a challenge. Her thirst for knowledge was only outweighed for her constant approval seeking – an inherent need to please. This would be the girl's downfall. "And when the Dark Lord catches wind of this arrangement what then? He will not be pleased. He is already well aware of her position in the group. Teaching her more skills to advance the Trio's chances of winning are going to look suspicious at best and be the cause of my death at worst."

"If he becomes aware I have several thoughts to handle it. I feel Tom has more pressing desires at the moment. He is after control of the ministry as you well know. Happenings here are of little interest to him at the moment."

Severus sighed. Albus's mind was made up and there would be no changing it whether it cost him his or not. "Of course, Headmaster. As you wish."

* * *

Hermione was immersed in her book again, the low rumble of the train moving along tracks lolling her into a sense of ease. Harry was once more complaining about something while Ron and Ginny were trying in vain to change the subject to Quidditch. If Hermione were honest, his constant whining and temper was really becoming annoying. Besides, she was finding her book far more useful. Perhaps after reading this she could even help Professor Snape be rid of his Mark.

Harry's loud comments distracted her thoughts and brought her attention back to the train compartment. "I don't understand why they allow the git to teach. He clearly hates children and his favoritism is sickening. Not to mention he is a Death Eater!"

That was enough. "For the last time Harry, Professor Snape is trusted by Dumbledore. He has his reasons and they aren't for us to question, but the trust is there. His teaching methods are strict and he shows favoritism because he has to," Hermione argued. He was their teacher and though he was a strict man, he deserved their respect for more than just that. Countless times he had put his life on the line for them only to have Harry hate him even more.

"Bullshit! He is an arse! How can you even defend him after all the things he has called you over the years?!" Harry questioned.

"Because I trust the Headmaster!" she argued back, grabbing her book and bag from the seat. "That is enough for me!" With that she stormed for the compartment, slamming the door behind her. It didn't take her long before she found an empty compartment she slipped into, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

The bushy haired girl was just loosing herself in the book again when a small knock came from the door. Looking up she found an excited Neville Longbottom and spaced out Luna Lovegood and motioned the pair to join her.

"Hello," Luna said airily, taking the seat across from Hermione. Neville nodded and sat down beside the blonde.

"We have been wandering the halls looking for you and the boys with no luck. How was your summer?" Neville asked politely.

"Really good. I spent some time with my parents and of course read a lot, though I could have done more. I only made through my textbooks once." She noticed Neville pale slightly at her statements, but at the moment she didn't care. It was just good to be away from the judgmental views of Harry Potter.

"My summer was spent looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkack with my father. It was very enjoyable."

Hermione nodded and looked at Neville with a questioning look. He shook his head and the trio fell into a comfortable silence, Hermione turning back to her book. Before she knew it it was time to change into her school uniform and the train was pulling into Hogsmeade Station. She climbed into a carriage with Neville and Luna only to be joined by Ron, Harry and Ginny. Harry glared daggers at her while Ron and Ginny watched helplessly. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Severus took his seat in the Great Hall awaiting the arrival of the students. After his talk with the Headmaster he had decided to brew a bit to get ahead for the Hospital Wing. With the added apprenticeship and lessons of Ms. Granger who knew when he would have time to keep up on it. He scowled as the doors opened and the dunderheads filed in, light chatter immediately falling over the hall. He could already feel the tension headache forming. Harry Potter immediately caught his attention, his stormy eyes glaring around the hall, his friends several paces behind him. Clearly the boy's attitude had not changed over the summer. As he studied the Golden Trio he noticed the sullen look on Ms. Granger's face and couldn't help but wonder the cause.

The announcement of the first years' startled him from his thoughts and he watched as the scared group of eleven year olds made their way to the front of the hall with Minerva at the lead. The entire hall was silent waiting for the Sorting Hat to start it's song.

_When I was brand new  
Stitched together by Fouders four  
Better friends you couldn't find  
Anywhere beyond these doors  
They made me with the purpose  
Of sorting one and all  
To carry on tradition  
So the school would not fall  
Disagreement came over whom to teach  
Each Founder sought their own  
And soon the once united friends  
Sent Slytherin off alone  
You see great Gryffindor  
Sought to teach only the brave  
Those of purest blood and cunning  
Did Lord Slytherin crave  
To Ravenclaw went the few  
Whom knowledge was the prize  
Kind Hufflepuff took the rest  
And to them all gave rise.  
But now the school's in trouble  
From deadly outside sources  
And here you all come and sit  
Just waiting to be sorted.  
So place me upon your head  
No need to be afraid  
I will tell you where to go  
And what's inside your head  
Though I must divide you  
Into your proper place  
I worry what I'm doing  
Will end the magic race  
We must unite in these great walls  
Defend against the attack  
Or fall to Darkness evermore  
With no chance of coming back  
Please heed my song and listen  
To the words that I have said  
I have tried to warn you  
But the Sorting must begin!_

Severus sat there shocked. For the second year in a row the hat had given some form of warning of the upcoming war, though this year's was far less extravagant. As the first student was called forward, Samantha Aarons, the Potions Professor allowed his mind to once again let his mind wander back to the Dark Lord and the Golden Trio. Potter had become far more sullen and introverted over the past year and a half, though he supposed Diggory's death had started the process. That being said, the brat was far from ready to face down the Dark Lord in a battle he had any hope of winning.

The Sorting Ceremony came to a close and the dark haired man was vaguely aware of the Headmaster rising to make his opening announcements. "Welcome to another year of learning. I have several announcements before we become too befuddled by the feast. First, for those new students and for those who need the reminder, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. I would now like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin. Some of you will remember from his previous year of teaching," Dumbledore said and the hall erupted in applause. Severus barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. With his mild manner and exciting lessons, of course Remus was going to be a favorite with the students. The position should have belonged to him a long time ago, but Dumbledore continually shot that, reasoning it would be far easier to find Defense Professor's than Potion Master's.

"Now, tuck in!" Dumbledore called and food began appearing. Severus decided on the Cornish game hen with a side of brussell sprouts, taking moderate helpings of each. He was just beginning to relax a bit, the majority of the staff choosing to leave him alone when a voice startled him.

"I hear you are taking on Ms. Granger as an apprentice. I must admit I am somewhat surprised by this. Never before have you had an interest in taking anyone on, whether they were well suited for it or not."

Severus glared. "Not that it is your concern, but you can thank the Headmaster for it. I had little say in the matter." He took another bite of his dinner, hoping the conversation would end then.

"I see. She can help you, Severus. I would advise you trust her and let her help you."

The Potions Master's scowl deepened. Trust her? How could he trust anyone in his position? Trust led to punishment at the hand of the Dark Lord or to his soul. If he truly let the child help him, it would mean certain death for one of them. No. He would have to keep her at arm's length and depend upon himself as he always did. "I will keep it in mind," he responded dismissively, only briefly catching the shake of Minerva's head as he briskly made his exit, heading straight for his room in the dungeons.

"Refusing what he knows to be real, He turns away from every meal, Starving himself of goodness, He doesn't think he can heal."

* * *

A/N 2: Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The story continues. Thank you all for your kind words and for just reading this story. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: For Those Below

"Helpless, she lies across the stairs, Haunting your days, consuming your prayers, There will be healing but don't force this girl to stand, As she's counting the ceilings, with pale voice and trembling hands"  
-For Those Below, Mumford and Sons

Hermione woke up early the following morning as was her usual tradition on the first day of classes. She spent all summer reading and rereading the class material, preparing for this moment. Her homework was all accomplished and she was sure she would be able to answer any of her Professor's questions today. She even had a special meeting with the Headmaster this afternoon to discuss her future. She was nervous about it, but also excited. Harry had informed them of his private lessons with Dumbledore for the upcoming year and Hermione was hopeful that the Headmaster wanted to inform her of her opportunity to do the same.

By the time she got out of the shower and returned to her bed to dress, the others in the dormitory were only beginning to rise. She knew it would take all of them a while to get ready – they were often the last to breakfast after spending so much time to charm on their makeup and make sure their hair was perfect. Hermione had never seen the point in any of this. After all, this was a school, not a dating service. She felt it was much more important to put the effort and extra time it would take into her studies – they were on the brink of war.

Shaking her head, Hermione exited the dorm room and made her way down the stairs. She was surprised to see Harry already in the Common Room, seated on the couch. "Harry?" she asked, startling the young man.

"Hermione," he acknowledged, standing. "I didn't realize what time it was," he admitted tiredly. He was dressed haphazardly in his uniform, wrinkled from what she assumed were hours spent on the couch. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale, making the sixteen year old look thinner than he actually was. He was already shorter than the rest of his classmates from the poor nourishment at the hands of the Dursleys. It had always baffled her why the Headmaster continued to send him back there, but of course the old man had his reasons.

"Did you have nightmares again?" Hermione asked quietly. He nodded. "Do you want to talk about them?" This time he shook his. "Do you want to wait for Ron?"

Harry shook his head. "He woke up with me in the middle of the night. He won't move until he absolutely has to."

"Well then, do you want to go to breakfast?" Harry nodded and together they made their way down to the Great Hall.

Upon entering Hermione couldn't help but notice the scarce amount of students and the entirety of the teaching staff already in the hall. For the first day of classes this amount seemed small. She could feel Harry tense beside her and knew he had noticed as well. With the events at the Ministry of Magic at the end of last year, she was not surprised with the lack of attendance. Her eyes locked on the Prince of Slytherin House, Draco Malfoy, and she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Voldemort had attempted to take straight control of the Ministry last year, mounting a full scale attack. The Order had tried to counteract his plan, but somehow Harry had caught wind of what was happening and off the D.A. went, right out from under Umbridge's nose. Teamed with the Order and what was left of the Aurors, they managed to stop the attack. The casualties were minimal, but Fudge had been one them. This forced a quick election to take place over the summer and Rufus Scrimegour was put in place. The only other good part was that it forced the entire wizarding world to acknowledge Voldemort had truly returned.

"I knew some parents would have issues with sending their children away, but I never thought it would look like this," Harry said. "This is disappointing. How are they going to be prepared for the upcoming war if they aren't school?"

Harmione shook her head and whispered, "I have no idea, Harry." She couldn't tell him this was something she had been planning for. He would think her cold and uncaring. It concerned her deeply that so many had been pulled out of their classes, but this was war and this is what occurred. She had read everything Muggle literature could provide her with on the subject of war and this sort of thing happened; apparently the wizarding world was no different.

They took a seat toward the front of the long table; only a couple seventh years were seated near them. Hermione took a small serving of the eggs and toast, helping herself to the coffee provided to those who wanted it. It was something she had started to enjoy over the summer, though it was forced to be infrequent then due to her parents' professional knowledge. Here, however, she didn't care about the yellowing the drink caused – she would need the energy it provided to keep up with the extra studying she had assigned herself along with her classes.

"Do you think we should continue on with the DA this year?" Harry asked in a whisper, looking at the few students scattered around the hall. This was something else Hermione had thought about. There was no doubt it would be useful, but with the extra lessons he had with the Headmaster and Quidditch and whatever Professor Dumbledore had in mind for her, she wasn't sure they would have time. After all, they were in school and would still be expected to complete their schoolwork, war or not.

"I don't know, Harry. Do you think we will have time? I mean, it's not like last year where we had Umbridge as a Professor," she quietly said. "I suppose we should wait and see. If we have the interest, I suppose it would be worth it."

Harry smiled and Hermione couldn't help but smile back. They continued to talk quietly as the hall slowly filled, though the gaping holes were noticeable. They both stifled a chuckle when Ron, looking as though he had just rolled out of bed and Ginny made their way into the hall and took seats beside them. Neville was behind them and soon the group was amicable talking with each other. Hermione listened, gathering the gossip from over the summer. Amazingly, they had all managed to score high enough in their exams to be accepted into Advanced Potions, though Neville had just barely hit the mark. Several students had been upset to discover Lupin's standards for his Advanced Defense class were just as high as Professor Snape's. As Professor McGonagall passed out the class schedules Hermione couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She always just loved the start of a new school year.

Ron's groan shook her from her thoughts of excitement. "Double Potions into Transfiguration and then a break after lunch before double Defense. This is going to be a long day," the redhead complained loudly. Hermione couldn't help the eye roll that followed, earning her a glare from both boys.

"At least we have Remus for Defense," she hissed in response which seemed to ease the tension in both boys. "I will see you in Potions." The bushy haired girl turned on her heel, grabbed her back, and exited the hall in a huff. With attitudes like that it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Severus had made it to the Great Hall ahead of all others, seated himself in his usual seat, and started his morning ritual of coffee and a couple pieces of toast. By the time he exited the hall, well before his colleagues, he had finished nearly a pot by himself and was still feeling unprepared for the day ahead. He was dreading his first class of the day – a double class with the Golden Trio. Not to mention, one of said members was to be informed of her new position, giving her close to the same amount of rights as the Head Girl, if she accepted. She could turn the whole thing down, opting to continue with her schedule the way it stood currently. He would demand she drop any extracurricular activity she thought about doing, and possibly, if they had something particularly important he would force her to miss a class. Albus had already told him he was not allowed to force her to drop a subject or he would have demanded she drop Ancient Runes at the least.

Sitting himself at his desk, he flipped open the sixth year potion book. He would start them off with one of the most difficult potions they would be forced to brew – Draught of the Living Death. It would definitely weed out the weaklings. Severus was just lucky it was in the curriculum for the year. Unlike every other Professor, he probably wouldn't even open up with a lecture. He would just have them brew and then get out; that would save him a headache.

Hearing the door open his head snapped up and his eyes landed on the bushy hair of the brains of the Golden Trio. Inwardly he groaned. Of course the bane of his existence at the moment had to be the first person to enter his classroom. He watched as she took her usual seat and pulled a book from her bag, opening it to read. She quickly became immersed and he went back to his own book, only briefly looking up when someone else entered. By the time the entire class had entered Severus already had a headache.

Standing he flipped the chalkboard over, listing the ingredients and directions. "You have the entire period to brew – there is no reason to talk. Begin." There, he wouldn't have to deal with the shits aside from the occasional classroom walkaround. This was just what he needed for the first day of classes.

It was halfway through the class when the first minor explosion happened – Longbottom, of course, was the culprit. "Longbottom, are you simply incompetent or too stupid to follow the directions clearly written on the board?" he snapped, causing the boy to whimper. "Ten points from Gryffindor and a zero for the day. Perhaps you will learn before the next lesson," he chided, clearing the mess with a wave of his wand. He noticed the look of fury on Potter's face, but the look on Granger's startled him more. It was a mix of humiliation and pure hatred. 'So the chit is capable of more than just reciting textbooks,' he thought to himself, a small smirk coming across his face. Realizing the class had stopped working he snarled, "Get back to work," and returned to his desk. The class dragged on slowly, the silent mutterings of frustrating coupled the frantic sounds of stirring and cauldrons bubbling. Standing, the professor decided it was time to take a look. Slowly he made his way around the room, starting with his Slytherin's and working his way to the rest. He was disappointed to note only two students had the correct color of potions as he finished his lap, returning to his seat - Draco and Granger. Draco was to be expected; he was the boy's Godfather after all. Granger, in a way, was also expected. It was no secret the girl was easily the top of her class.

As class neared its close, he once again stood and addressed the class. "You five minutes left. Bottle your attempts, place them on my desk, and get out." The class bustled, hurriedly bottling whatever excuse for the potion they had created and setting them on the designated spot. There were several passable attempts, but only two were perfect. His next class was a group of first years and he needed to quickly prepare an introduction for them.

* * *

Hermione, her hair currently frizzing, had made it through her first Potions lesson of the year and couldn't help but feel a mix of emotions. She was pissed at Professor Snape's treatment of Neville, but she also had perfected one of the hardest potions on their curriculum this year. As the trio walked from the dungeons up to the ground floor for their Transfiguration lesson, Harry rambled about how unfair the lesson had been. "Snape's a right git. He had no right to treat Neville that way." Hermione barely held back a sigh. She knew there was no point arguing with the boy.

As they arrived at the Transfiguration classroom she was relieved more than anything. The class flew by, a combination of lecture and practice. They were beginning to start more advanced transfigurations, those involving intricate details or human components. It was an exciting and interesting lesson. Hermione was the only person to accomplish the task of turning a porcupine into a delicate cushion, embroidered with flowers and a butterfly. She had spent the rest of the class reading her book silently, learning more about the spells used to mark slaves. The period ended and Hermione made her way to lunch, lost in thought about the combined aspects of what it would have taken to form the Dark Mark. She was so close to figuring it out. If she could get just a couple more aspects correct she could begin figuring out what it would take to remove the mark completely, potentially saving more than one person's lives. It would mean so much for the world and could change the entire war.

However, as she silently ate her lunch, barely acknowledging the chatter around her, her nerves started acting up. In just a few moments she would be in the Headmaster's office discussing who knew what. She noticed Dumbledore was missing from the head table, something that made her even more nervous. Her future could be at stake here. What if there had been an error and she hadn't scored as high as the O.W.L. results had said? What if she was being removed from the school? A slight panic began to rise within her and she had the overwhelming urge to flee from the room. Taking a steadying breath she rose from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I have a meeting with the Headmaster," she said quietly. Ron and Harry turned to look at her at that.

"Why?" Harry asked, a nervous look crossing his face.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I am sure it is for some academic honor. You know Hermione. She probably just asked for more work."

Hermione chuckled uneasily. "I am unsure, but it was not something I asked for. That is why I am going to the meeting, Ronald."

"I am sure it is nothing big. Let us know in Defence, yeah?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Of course," she nodded and turned, once again exiting the hall before her friends. She made the trek to the Headmaster's office lost in her thoughts of worry, barely realizing she had muttered the password and was on her way up the flight of stairs. Reaching the large wood door, splintered with age, she knocked gingerly, half hoping the meeting had been forgotten.

"Come in," Dumbeldore called and Hermione obeyed, pushing the door open. Her eyes fell on the trinkets that lined the walls in the office, all of which were spinning or whizzing, moving in some way. Fawkes was perched on his stand and the bird was the last thing she noticed before taking a seat and looking at the Headmaster himself.

"Ms. Granger, may I offer you a lemon drop?" the old wizard asked, offering her a tray of yellow hard candies.

"No thank you, sir."

"Well, then let me get right down to why I asked you here. It is no secret you are one of the best students this school has ever seen," he paused and she could feel a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Thank you. I have worked hard."

"I know you have. That is why I would like to offer a special opportunity for you. I believe it would be beneficial for you to begin private lessons. I am sure Harry has informed you I will be working with him over the course of the year, preparing him for the war. Please, do not ask me what I will be teaching him. That is between him and me. Due to this, I will not have the time to offer the same privilege to you. In my stead, Professor Snape has agreed to work with you.

"However, due to the nature of his work and for the benefit of the rest of the student body, I would like to offer you more than just the lessons. He and I spoke about this summer, and he agreed if you are willing. I feel the best way to go about this would be for you to become his apprentice. It would entail you going straight to his classroom after lessons and working until dinner. Some nights you would be expected to stay through dinner or return after. You would also need to be willing to give up your weekends."

Hermione was shocked. Professor Snape, in all of his years here, had never before taken on an apprentice. This was a huge honor, yet she still found herself with questions. "Sir, what else would I be learning? I am sure it would not all just be brewing."

Dumbledore chuckled and his eye twinkled. "A mix of everything, my girl - occlumency would be a priority, but some defensive skills, hand to hand combat, even some Dark Arts themselves. I have left the exact details up to Professor Snape." Hermione nodded. "Please, take a few minutes if you wish to think about it."

And think she did. While it was huge honor it also meant dealing with Professor Snape, king of ice, a lot. While she knew she would learn, it would be a challenge, one she wasn't sure she could handle. "Could I tell my friends what I was doing?"

"You would need to only tell them about the apprenticeship, but yes."

"Then, I accept. Thank you, sir." Hermione stood to leave, but the Headmaster motioned for her to take a seat again.

"Miss Granger, it has also come to my attention, with the use of the time turner, you have been seventeen since last September. I am presenting you with the opportunity now to join the Order of the Phoenix. If this is something you choose, I will ask you come here after classes today and take your oaths," Dumbledore said and Hermione's face lit up. She had been expecting to be initiated this year, as her birthday was the first in the group. She hadn't known the time turner aged her the way it had. She had been of age for almost an entire year now and yet, her body was not aware of this fact, only now beginning to form into the curvaceous body she had longed for.

"Of course I want to join!"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Then I shall see you again after classes. I will inform Professor Snape of your decision. Please enjoy your afternoon classes."

Hermione nodded, shook the Headmaster's hand and fled the office, only just resisting the urge to skip. She made her way to the DADA classroom on the third floor, her mind stuck on the events that had just transpired. So much had just happened she couldn't wait for classes to end. Harry and Ron were waiting for her in the hallway.

"Well, what honor did you get?" Ron asked, smiling. Harry elbowed him causing the redhead to grunt.

"I am starting an apprenticeship," Hermione answered simply, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Harry immediately pulled her into a hug, smiling from ear to ear. "That his great, Mione! Congratulations!"

Ron, however, scowled. "Who with? Are you leaving school?"

Hermione sighed as Harry pulled back, his look changing to that of concern. "Professor Snape has offered me an apprenticeship. It is a huge honor and one I chose to accept."

Ron's face and ear's immediately turned red and Harry became angry. "How could you? After the way he has treated you for years. After the way he treated Neville today? Hermione, he hates you!"

Hermione shook her head. This was to be expected. "I cannot turn this honor down. I am interested in potions, potentially even a career in the subject. I would be a fool to turn this down."

Harry shook his head. "I think you are a bigger fool accepting it. He's a Death Eater. Who's to say this isn't some trap to get you in front of Voldemort?"

"Professor Snape is a respected teacher at this school. He is not going to use a teaching opportunity as a chance to sacrifice a student," she argued. Turning to the classroom she began to walk inside. "I don't want to hear another word from either of you unless it is that you are happy for me." This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Severus was informed through a note that his presence was required in the Headmaster's office after his last class. 'Just bloody great,' he thought bitterly. That was the last place he wanted to be. This meant Granger had foolishly accepted the offer and now he would be stuck with the girl. Settling himself in for his last class of the day he wanted nothing more than to curl up with a book and a glass of firewhiskey. His head was throbbing after having dealt with dunderheads all day – he didn't want to have to deal with another one.

'But she isn't a true dunderhead,' his mind argued. 'After all, she brewed the potion correctly.'

He snarled inwardly. He shouldn't be defending the chit. She was making his life harder by adding to his workload. His thoughts continued on like this through the class period and when he dismissed his student's for the day it was with both joy and dread. His head throbbing, he made his way to the office, glaring at the students he passed along the way.

Arriving at the office he took his spot standing at the corner of the desk, half hidden in shadow. This was his preferred spot and one he was usually granted as no one else wanted to be in the shadows. Albus arrived next, nodding silently to the man. Severus barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I am under the assumption she agreed?"

Albus nodded, the damned twinkle in his eyes lighting up. "Of course she did, Severus. Did you truly expect otherwise?"

Severus scowled his answer. At that moment there was a knock at the door followed by the timid creaking of the heavy wood opening. "Ah, just on time," Dumbledore said, motioning toward the chair. When she was seated, the Headmaster continued, "You still want this?"

"Yes, sir," the girl responded sincerely.

"Very well. Severus, will you serve as a witness to Miss Granger's oath?"

Severus was taken aback. He didn't think the girl was old enough to join the Order. There was no way she was seventeen. The warning tone of Albus brought him back to reality. "Of course, Headmaster."

"Then, Hermione, do you swear you will do everything in your power to accomplish the mission of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I will." The first gold band surrounded both of them.

"Will you show loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix above everything else, even your own life?"

"I will." The second gold band appeared.

"Will you keep the missions of the Order of the Phoenix as well as any information gathered for the Order of the Phoenix secret?"

"I will." The third and final band glowed and then all disappeared, seemingly seeping into both their skins.

"Well, my dear," Albus continued, "may I welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix. Our next meeting is Saturday night. I will trust you to either accompany Severus or myself."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

Albus smiled and motioned for Severus. "I believe you two have some talking to do. You both are dismissed. Enjoy your evenings."

Severus turned and with a flare of his cloak, exited the office, Hermione hot on his heels. It was going to be a long night.

"You told me life was long, But now that it's gone, You find yourself on top, As the leader of a flock, Called to be a rock for those below."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Take two. Due to medication I am a little out of it and didn't catch a major error. Thank you for pointing it out!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Two: Holland Road

"And I will not tell, The thoughts of hell, That carried me home, From the Holland Road, With my heart like a stone I put up no fight, To your callous mind and from your corner you rose, To cut me down" -Holland Road, Mumford and Sons

Hermione was out of breath by the time they reached the Potions classroom, having been forced to take two steps for her Professors one. He glared as he opened the door and motioned for her to enter. Taking a calming breath, she made her way into the classroom and took the seat closest to his desk. He took the large chair at his desk and stared down at her, his black ice piercing holes through her. She could tell he was not pleased with the arrangement and she gulped nervously before taking another steadying breath.

"You are to remain quiet. I want to get through these ground rules before you interrupt me with your incessant questioning," he stated gruffly. Hermione nodded, making sure to tightly clamp down on the response she was already formulating.

"This apprenticeship, and the lessons that go along with it, will take up most of your time. Your grades are not to slip in any of your other classes. If this is too much, I will not hesitate to drop you. I expect the upmost respect from you. I will not tolerate you badgering me the entire time. If you have a question, raise your hand, and I may answer it. Most importantly, no one is to know about the lesson part of this. It would ruin my position as a spy and cost me my life – a price I am not willing to pay for the likes of you."

Hermione nodded, her mind making mental notes of the list as quickly as she could. This was a lot to take in, though most of it was expected. She had grown up in his classes – she hadn't expected private lessons to be much different. "We will meet every day after your final classes and go until dinner. Some nights I will require you back here after dinner, though I will try and make that a rare occasion. Saturdays and Sundays I will expect you in this classroom no later than nine am. As this is supposed to serve as your apprenticeship as well you will spend part of the time brewing and the rest of the time going along with what I am going to attempt to teach you. Now, for the part I think you are going to have the hardest time with – not everything you will be learning can be taught by reading a book. Occlumency, especially, must be taught with a hands on approach. As some of these lessons are going to require physical activity, I require you wear comfortable clothing, loose fitting, that you can move around easily in. Do you have any questions?"

"When do we start? Now or tomorrow?" Hermione asked, a smile forced upon her face. While she had expected him to treat her as if she were still a child, some of the rules seemed a bit ridiculous.

"Tomorrow we begin. Tonight I want you to meditate and try and clear your mind. Now get out!" he snapped, opening the door with a wave of his hand. She knew she was officially dismissed when he turned his head to the papers that needed grading on his desk. Sighing she made her way out of the classroom and started in the direction of the common room when a familiar voice startled.

"Well, well, well, Granger. What brings a bold lion as yourself into the snake pit?" Draco Malfoy stated, leaning against a wall.

"I had business here pertaining to my academics. What do you want?"

"It's not like you to come down on the first night. Already trying for extra credit?"

"Shove off. Just because I have higher academic honors than you does not make my business yours," she retorted, turning her back to him to continue on her way.

"Fine, Granger, but I've got my eye on you!" Draco called, making his own way to the Slytherin common room. Hermione shook her head and made her way up to her bed, contemplating how exactly to go about clearing her mind.

* * *

Severus poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, not bothering to return the bottle to the shelf. He was going to need it tonight. They were starting tomorrow and he couldn't help but feel the whole idea was trouble. Lucius was riding his ass more to help Draco survive, but the boy was being difficult. If they weren't careful he was going to end up being killed as punishment for his father's wrongdoings. Now he also had the Gryffindor Princess to deal with, though today went much better than he could have hoped for.

'At least she does have some brains about her,' he mused to himself, taking a long drink from his tumbler. The sudden burning pain in his arm was enough to make him drop the glass, it shattering upon contact with the floor. Donning his robes he sent his Patronus up to Dumbledore and made his way for the Apparition point just beyond the gate.

Arriving at the clearing outside of Lucius Manor he took a moment to steady himself, focusing on his breathing rather than why he was summoned. It would not due to walk in with doubts upon his mind and would make his Occlumency shields weaker. As he walked to the front door he couldn't help but shake his head as the peacocks strutted around. Leave it to a Malfoy to have something so ridiculous. As he opened the door his senses were immediately overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol and cheap sex. So they were having another revel. 'Just great,' he thought bitterly, entering the ballroom.

"Ahhh Severus," the Dark Lord cried when he noticed the newcomer. "How good of you to come. Some of your brothers thought you would be otherwise indisposed, but Lucius insisted I invite you. Please, enjoy. You can have your pick."

Severus bowed, acknowledging the honor and immediately moved to one of the females, grabbing her around the jaw, forcing her to open her mouth wide for him. This was as much about shaming him as it was shaming the Muggles. He dropped his pants in one motion and without looking down plunged himself into the warm mouth. He was vaguely aware of someone gagging, but he kept going, relieving himself as quickly as possible before doing up his pants and walking back to the side of the Dark Lord. This was why he was fighting against them, betraying them all – for the hope that one day he wouldn't be forced into acts like this.

"Very good, Severus. Did she please you?" the Dark Lord mocked and Severus just barely hid his cringe.

"She served her purpose. I have no other use of her."

A laugh filled the hall and then with the eruption of green light and a piercing scream from the other females he knew someone had killed the girl he had just violently taken. Forcing the sickness down further into his stomach he stood and watched as many of the men went for rounds two and some three with the remaining women, all of whom were now begging for mercy.

"My Lord," Severus finally said, the hour approaching two am, "I am expected to teach in the morning. I request your permission to leave."

After a few moments of intense study the Dark Lord granted his permission and it took all of the man's self-control to keep from running to the Apparition point. He quickly spun himself, disappearing into the air only to reappear outside the gates of Hogwarts, where he promptly voided his stomach of all contents.

Making the slow walk back to the school he was greeted by Fawkes, letting him know Dumbledore knew of his arrival and wished to speak with him. He was close to telling the old man to sod off, though he knew that this was the price he was forced to pay for his mistakes. Grudgingly he made his way up the staircases and into the Headmaster's office, where he promptly dropped into a chair.

"What was it Tom required tonight?" the older wizard asked and Severus barely held back the bile that rose in his throat at the thought.

"It was a revel. No new information to report. I upheld my role and am still trusted. I am sure there will be another gathering in the next few days, though I can't say as to what will be discussed. Tonight was the party."

Albus stood and began to pace. "And you are sure you are still trusted? It is rather early for you to return."

"I am sure. I requested permission to leave. I had already fulfilled my role and permission was granted."

"I see."

Severus sighed. "I would appreciate more trust on your part. I know my role," he practically spat at the old wizard.

"I know you know your place, Severus. I am merely concerned. Allow an old man his worries," Albus said gently, the twinkle in his eye brighter than before. It was no longer often Severus was graced with the twinkle. Most of the meetings were now melancholy and entailed arguing over the exact details of how everything would play out. While Albus was certain Voldemort would withhold an attack on the school until his numbers were up, Severus had information to suggest otherwise. The Order's plan of attack was not the raven haired man's first choice and had caused much strife between the two.

"If that is all I would like to go to my chambers. After all, I do have classes to teach and an annoying know it all to apprentice," Severus bit out, putting as much malice into the words as he could muster. Albus nodded and shooed him away with a wave of his hand, clearly loosing himself in his thoughts. Severus waited until he was clear of the office to shake his head. There were days he would love to just end everything and this was turning into one of them.

His feet carried him through the quiet halls of the school, down the familiar path to his room in the dungeons. This school was mostly all he knew now. He had spent the majority of his life inside her walls and he would guarantee he knew all of her secrets, though that had yet to be confirmed. 'Another one of Hogwarts orphans,' he mused to himself bitterly as he entered his chambers. He made his way straight to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a tall glass of firewhiskey and made his way toward the couch, choosing to stretch out upon it rather than sit straight up. This was the only place he could ever let his guard down and he almost always took the opportunity to do so.

Removing his Occlumency shields he sighed in relief as the cold headache dissipated and the warmth of the first sip filled him. He knew he probably should be spending this time grading, but relaxing felt too damn good. The world could go and fuck itself for the time being. It was in this relaxed state that the man finally drifted off to sleep with the help of the alcohol, a light snore filling the room.

* * *

Hermione entered the Common Room and was greeted by the rush of her friends. "Where were you?" Harry demanded. Ron nodded his second and Hermione bit back the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes.

"I had business with the Headmaster and Professor Snape," she stated calmly. Harry and Ron both looked at her wide eyed and she knew she was in trouble.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Ron questioned as Harry's temper began to build.

"Yeah – why?" Harry spouted.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I was officially becoming Professor Snape's apprentice. I had to swear a couple oaths and that was that. It is official now. There will be an announcement tomorrow at dinner."

Harry spluttered and Ron looked on in silent shock. Clearly this wasn't what they had anticipated. It was Ron who first regained the ability to form sentences and while Harry was still spluttering out nonsensical words stated, "Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean, he hates you and has always treated you like rubbish. It's not like you had to accept the offer. I am sure once you are through with your schooling you would have gotten tons of other offers."

"I didn't think you would actually go through with this," Harry added.

This was when Hermione lost her temper with the pair. This was an excellent opportunity for her. Why couldn't they just be happy and accept it? "This is a huge opportunity for me and I refuse to let either of you ruin it! Don't bother talking to me until you realize that!" she shouted and stormed off, heading for her bed.

Once on the plush maroon comforter she began to contemplate how to go about clearing her mind. She knew he was correct in this being a challenge for her. After all, she had so many questions and self-doubts running through her head and she had never mastered shutting them up. These were the reasons for her three panic attacks. 'Maybe I should try a book to help. Those always seem to calm me,' she thought and grabbed her book from her bedside table. She was several pages into it when she realized it was only adding more to her full brain, most in the form of mental notes of things to try and experiment with. If she wasn't so annoyed with failure she would have been ecstatic about the breakthrough she may have just had in reference to the Dark Mark.

She began jotting down her notes before tucking them neatly into the book and returned to trying to clear her mind. Her next choice was to focus on her breathing and so on her bed she sat, focusing on the breaths in and out, in and out, and for the first time in her entire life her mind was calm.

"I did it!" she exclaimed to the empty room. Blushing lightly she grabbed a parchment and made note of the trick. Now to test to see how long she could go without thinking about anything. She set an alarm for thirty minutes and focused on her breathing. Again she found herself in a relaxed state void of thoughts. Unfortunately the void only lasted five minutes. Yawning she decided it was a decent start for the night and curled under the covers, drifting into an easy sleep.

* * *

Severus awoke in a daze, his back stiff from his position of the emerald green couch. Sunlight was streaming in, an eerily green from the lake just outside his window, and a quick tempus charm told him it was a mere six am. Standing he made his way to the small gym off his chambers and headed immediately for the bench press, finding the half hour daily workouts the best way to relieve his stress. After benching he moved on to curls and abs. He finished out his workout with a quick two mile run on the treadmill before heading to the shower to get clean for the day. As usual he was the first to appear in the Great Hall, and took his seat quietly, filling his plate with steak and eggs, knowing that protein would help the most in keeping the lean figure he hid under the long flowing robes of his daily teaching outfits. Minerva filed in second and offered a knowing nod of the head and a grim smile. Damn that old fool for allowing him no privacy in the matters of his own life.

"Good morning, Severus," she offered, taking her place at the Head Table. "How was your night?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question, Minerva," he said shortly taking a bite of his eggs. "Do not play stupid, it is not becoming and I know all about your morning meetings with Albus."

Minerva chuckled and quietly said, "I am sorry. I truly wish things could be different for you," before piling her own plate with fruit and yogurt.

Severus' rage flared. How dare she pity him. He needed no one's pity and he sure as hell didn't want anyone's pity. As the Great Hall slowly filled, Severus hurriedly finished his breakfast, chewing angrily. He didn't even hear Lupin take the seat next to him or ask for the pepper.

"Severus?" he questioned, snapping the double agent back to reality. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. What is it you need?"

"The pepper, please," Lupin asked, motioning to the container. Severus passed it and went back to his own plate but he should have known the other man wouldn't leave it at that. After all, he had always run around with those that had to know everything, even when it wasn't their business. "You know, if you ever need to talk I am here. I know we have never truly been close, but I respect you and would like to try and help."

Severus snarled, "I am fine. Don't concern yourself." He stood and, robes billowing behind him, exited the room. This definitely wasn't the start he was hoping for. Groaning at the realization his first class was the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years he made his way briskly to the dungeons to prepare.

* * *

Hermione awoke late and had a mad scramble to dress and ready herself. Quickly throwing her hair into a bun and her books into her bag she fled down the stairs where she found Harry and Ron waiting for her. "Hermione," they both greeted and made their way for the portrait hole.

"Boys," she stated back, taking a breath to settle her fast beating heart. She had the weirdest dreams, though she was sure they didn't compare with Harry's nightmares. It was uncanny the way some his nightmares played out, but that was a discussion for another time.

"Hermione," Harry started sounding unsure of himself, "I want to apologize for last night. You are absolutely right. This is a huge honor for you and, if this is what you want, then I will support you in it. But, I swear, if he hurts you I will have to kill him." And then he burst out into laughter along with Ron. Hermione shook her head but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Come on," Ron said tugging on both of their arms, "I want to get breakfast before we have to be in Charms." Hermione intertwined her arms through both boys' arms and together the three headed to the Great Hall.

Her mood carried her through the day, her classes flying by, and she found herself practically skipping to the Potions room in the dungeons for her lessons. Knocking twice the door opened on its own and she made her way inside, taking note he was seated at his desk grading. "Take a seat," he said shortly.

"Yes, sir." She took a seat and waited for him to finish, her thoughts becoming more and more worrisome. By the time he finally looked up to her she was fighting off a panic attack.

"Did you begin to attempt to meditate?" he questioned shortly. She nodded, not trusting her own voice.

"In this lesson I will attempt to use Legilimency to break into your mind. I want you to try and Occlude me." Again she nodded and watched him raise his wand at the ready. She focused on her breathing as best as she could and braced for the spell.

* * *

Severus watched as she tensed up and shook his head before saying, "Legilimency," and had to restrain the laugh at how easily he found himself inside her mind, sifting through her memories. He watched as she played with her family and took note as to the color of her bedroom and the pigtails she once sported. He was mildly amused at her parent's fussing over her dietary choices and the amount of sweets she wanted. Finally he had had enough and pulled out. "That was a poor attempt. I asked you to try and prevent me from seeing, not bend over backwards to provide me with memories of your past," he scolded. He could see her flush though he was unsure if it was out of anger or embarrassment. "Again."

This continued for the next hour and half. Though he was loathe to admit it, she had improved slightly from the first attempt. He kept flinging the insults though. Maybe they would motivate her or at the very least get her to storm from the room and not come back. He could go back to finishing his grading and then head for the firewhiskey again.

"Sir?" she questioned finally.

"What is it, Granger?"

"I wonder if you have any more suggestions. I am clearing my mind, but it seems as though when you offer some subtle hints as to what you want to see I am too willing to comply. How do I create shields?"

This was more than Potter had ever figured out and he had to admit he was impressed. "We will work on that on Thursday. Tomorrow you will be brewing. Friday wear loose clothing as we will be working on your Defensive skills. Saturday will be mainly brewing and Sunday will be a mix. Monday will be your only day off to catch up on homework and what not. We will stick to this schedule for the time being and I will inform you of any changes. Get out."

He watched as Hermione exited the room, exhaustion evident on her face. Glancing at a clock he sighed. He had twenty minutes before dinner and that would not be enough time to finish all of the grading he had to get done. As he graded his mind was focused on the girl's memories. Some were what he expected but most from the schooling years and her ideals on Potter had him wondering how much of the true nature of the girl he had missed. After watching her research things for Harry and her brewing skills as a second year he had gained a silent respect for the girl. He groaned. It would not due for him to become respectful. What if that carried over into the classroom. Already he had too many of his students eager to report his doings to their family members. If the Dark Lord found out…

No, he would keep it bottled. After all, he respected Albus but that respect did not get in the way of his other duties. Glancing at the clock again he sighed and packed his papers away. He would continue grading after dinner.

"But I'll still believe, Though there's cracks you'll see, When I'm on my knees I'll still believe, And when I've hit the ground, Neither lost nor found, If you'll believe in me I'll still believe."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Due to my time in the hospital I was behind on Christmas and as such, most things fell behind. As it is the New Year, I hope to be more diligent in my posting, though I cannot make it a promise. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter anyway. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing you may recognize and J.K. Rowling is the true genius as well as Mumford and Sons for their awesome lyrics.

Chapter Three: Little Lion Man

"Weep for yourself, my man, You'll never be what is in your heart, Weep little lion man, You're not as brave as you were at the start, Rate yourself and rake yourself, Take all the courage you have left, Wasted on fixing all the problems, That you made in your own head" -Little Lion Man, Mumford and Sons

Severus awoke in a cold sweat, his mind replaying vividly the scenes from the Potter house on that night. He knew sleep would not come back having been scared away. It had been late when he had finished grading and from how he felt he could tell he had not gotten more than a couple hours of sleep. Wiping his brow he stood on shaky legs and made his way to the bathroom, fighting the urge to hurl. He turned the shower on cold before removing his pajamas and stepping under the cascading water. This would serve to wake him up and shake him from the thoughts of guilt. He had ruined any chance with Lily when he had called her that word, but she was his Achilles heel. Dumbledore continually used his grief and guilt to keep his feet to the fire when his tasks seemed to steep.

The cold water bit at his skin and he couldn't help allow a tremble to escape. There was a reason he chose to Occlude before going to bed most nights – hoping to escape the sequences of memories that played on repeat in his head. The Dark Lord could never know about these thoughts and feelings or it would mean the end of his life and so, instead, they haunted him in his dreams. They were always the same.

He would start seated in an open field, staring up to the sky, a child merely watching the clouds. She would be beside, her flaming red hair going every direction, pointing up at a big fluffy cloud. The scene would then change to their Sorting Ceremony where they both went separate ways. Then came the Marauders, poking fun at his oversized robes and large nose, which caused a separation between Lily and him. The next scene was when he called her the word he vowed he would never say again, every syllable annunciated as clear as day. He would usually wake up to her dead body, her eyes cold and unfocused with his own voice in the background chanting it over and over. And though it was just a dream, it shook him more than anything else he had ever experienced, and that included that torture he received by Voldemort's hand.

He made his way out of the shower, a towel wrapped lazily around his waist, water dripping from his hair, to the kitchen and began a pot of coffee. As sleep wasn't going to come he might as well fill the time with a hot drink and a good book. Choosing one of the Muggle fiction books he kept on his shelf he picked up The Hobbit, a book he had read so many times the cover was beginning to fall off and pages were beginning to becoming slightly torn. Settling into the couch he began to read, the words filling his head, drowning out the dream. He read until daylight, nearly finishing the book. Setting it down on the black coffee table next to his empty coffee mug he made his way to the gym for his morning routine.

This was the day his life mostly worked. He also worked out in the gym in the evening if it had been a particularly stressful day, or he turned to firewhiskey. To say the Severus Snape was not a creature of habit would be to say that Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy all existed. It was in the rituals that he found comfort. It brought order to the things outside his control, such as when the Dark Lord called and the next assignment Dumbledore would have for him. He followed his ritual like clockwork and so it was no surprise when he found himself alone in the Great Hall. Again, Minerva was the next one to enter and he figured she followed a similar schedule to his morning. Albus usually accompanied her, though today he was absent.

His Wednesday morning breakfast of oatmeal seemed to be taking longer to eat as the Hall began to fill, students noisily chatting to one another about the most mundane things he assumed. They were children in a secluded private school – what new exciting things could they truly talk about? Lupin sitting interrupted his musings.

"Good morning, Severus," the tawny haired man stated, piling an almost raw steak onto his plate. Severus just barely bit that groan.

"Morning," he acknowledged hesitantly.

"I hear you are having the third years brew the Confusing Concoction. Two of my students attempted to use this as an excuse as to why they couldn't preform a simple shield charm in my class. I believe it has more to do with how Umbridge taught them last year. Most of my students are behind where they should be," Lupin stated, talking while eating his steak.

"I do not what gave you the idea that I cared about what your classes tried or didn't, but I can assure I am not interested. If you need to talk I suggest finding someone else," Severus stated, thanking whichever god he was finally finished with his breakfast.

Remus frowned slightly but said, "I do want to try and work out a truce between us. We are colleagues now and I have grown up a lot. I always respected you and that has not changed. Think it over."

Severus nodded but left anyway to prepare the dungeon for his first year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw mix. If the first years yesterday were anything to go off these would prove to be as dunderheaded as Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

Hermione sat herself quietly, her daily lessons seeming to drag on forever. She began the day with Arithmancy and then Defense followed by Transfiguration and her homework was becoming overwhelming. However, Professor Snape told her she was brewing and she was looking forward to the opportunity. After all, he would be allowing her to brew some of what was needed for the hospital wing, an honor only the best of the seventh years got on rare occasion. He was so picky on the quality that her nerves were threatening to get the best of her. Again she focused on her breathing to help keep her calm and clear her mind. She was getting better at that.

As soon as her last class, a Transfiguration lecture about turning animals into furniture, let out she made her way to the dungeons only to be stopped by Draco Malfoy.

"Been spending a lot of time down in the dungeons haven't you?" he asked snidely. "Wouldn't want someone to get the wrong idea."

"And what wrong idea is that, Draco? The wrong idea I was offered an apprenticeship in Potions? Oh wait… that's the right idea," she responded coldly and pushed her way past the boy, his mouth open in shock. She knocked loudly on the door and again it opened for her.

"Granger," Professor Snape greeted and she forced a smile to her face in return. "Directions are the on the board. This is to test your level before I allow you to brew for the hospital wing."

"Yes, sir," she said and set to work. It didn't take her long to realize he was having her brew the base of the Polyjuice Potion and she blushed. 'He knows,' she thought, panic flooding her. She forced herself to focus on her breathing and continued brewing. Two hours later her hair was frizzing, but she had a perfect base.

"Sir," she started, her voice sounding far more tired than she felt, "I have finished."

"Alright. Go to dinner. I expect you back at eight to begin a Pepper Up Potion," he said and his eyes returned to the grading. She sighed softly. That would be the most approval she would get from him, but she would take it. Packing up her things she headed to the Great Hall to get a bite to eat and hopefully regain some energy.

* * *

Severus waited fifteen minutes before standing and making his own way to the Great Hall. It wouldn't do for people to see them leaving together, not that it would matter much after tonight. Dumbledore insisted on telling the school as the apprenticeship gave her the same privileges as the Head Girl and Boy. He was expected to be there to hand her the robes Dumbledore had purchased for her, per tradition. They were gray and matched the basic school uniform though they were void of any house symbol. Entering the hall silently he took his spot, offering a head nod as greeting. This was not the night he wanted to make pleasantries. He noticed Minerva already starting to gush over her prized cub and he rolled his eyes.

"Good evening," Dumbledore silenced the hall, "it is my pleasure to announce a change this year – something this school hasn't done in many years. Ms. Granger, if you would please come here." Severus watched the girl rise and for the first time noticed her as a young adult. Gone was bushy hair and overgrown teeth replaced with womanly curves and stylish curled hair. Clearly maturity suited her. Snapping himself from these thoughts he mentally cursed himself. 'Clearly you have been spending too much bloody time in this castle.'

"Ms. Granger has been granted an apprenticeship under Professor Snape," Dumbledore said and turned to the man, expecting him to step forward, which he did.

"This gives Ms. Granger the same rights and privileges as if she were a Head student. And now, Severus, if you would please present the robes."

He stepped forward smoothly, looking straight out in front and handed the bundle to the girl, noticing she was shaking. She nodded and turned back to the student body, leaving him slightly confused. He had expected her to protest, though she had probably researched all about the traditional ceremonies involved in apprenticeships. He wondered coldly if she had researched the part where as the apprentice she was expected to fulfill his every desire, not that he would be using that?

His thoughts were abruptly broken by the applause that filled the Hall, most tentative at best. Making his way to his seat he noticed several of the Professors eyeing him with shock. Placing a scowl on his face he went back to his dinner, hoping to Merlin they all just left him alone.

After dinner Severus made his way back to the dungeons to find the girl, in her new robes, already setting up a cauldron and laying out the ingredients. "Congratulations," he said bitterly and she startled, almost knocking over the cauldron.

"Excuse me, sir?" she questioned mildly.

Saying nothing he made his way to his desk and unlocked the second drawer, pulling a mug and a bottle of firewhiskey from within. "You heard me, Ms. Granger. Get to work." He took a swig of the alcohol, the familiar burn doing wonders to ease the headache that was his life.

They continued in silence, Severus drinking and grading, for another half hour until the familiar burn in his arm flared. 'Of course, some student has already reported the news,' he thought bitterly.

"I have been called. You are to finish the potion, clean up, and get out. I will let you know if I am to be gone longer than our scheduled lesson," he said shortly and noticed her eyes widen in fear. He watched her steel herself and nod.

As he turned to head into his rooms to change he heard her barely whispered, "Be safe," and scowled. Shooting off his patronus he began the walk to the gate, the cover of darkness is only companion.

* * *

Hermione worked quickly, finishing the potion in a timely manner. She bottled the liquid, labeling each one with the date and title, and delivered them to the infirmary before making her way back to the classroom. She knew better than to think he would return to this room tonight, but she was concerned and this was the only thing she could think of doing. Taking a seat on the chair she pulled out her book and set to reading, deciding that in this fearful state she wouldn't accomplish much meditation wise. Besides, maybe she could piece more clues together to help him.

_As time went on people began researching for a way to end the curse. Around 1816 a Potioneer called John Franksley created what he called the Cancelling Concoction. It fell out of favor in the early 1830's as most people had stopped using the Slave Spell. Speculation suggests the base of the potion is close to the Restoration Potion, though this is not fact. _

Hermione gasped. There was a chance, though it would call for serious rule breaking and experimentation. Perhaps she should just go straight to Dumbledore, though that seemed a little drastic. Pulling out a parchment she began to scribble notes frantically, losing herself in her work.

* * *

Severus again found himself walking the long path to the Malfoy Manor, thankful for the time to put his shields into place. He perfected his scowl before knocking on the large wooden door, unsurprised when it opened on its own. Making his way to the drawing room he was greeted by Narcissa. "Good evening, Lady Malfoy," he stated, choosing to go with the formal greeting.

"Since when have I become 'Lady Malfoy', Severus?" she teased lightly, raising an eyebrow. "He is not pleased," she whispered in his ear and he forced himself not to gulp. Of course he wasn't pleased. He knew taking on Granger was going to be the death of him and the old fool chose to be deaf to his warnings.

"Severus," the sharp tone of the Dark Lord called, dragging the man's attention into the drawing room. He was seated in a throne like chair of the deepest green. His hands were clasped together with the pointer fingers out touching and Severus got the distinct impression he would not survive this night. "There has been troubling news. I am disappointed. Crucio!"

The curse came before the man had time to speak and sent him writhing to the floor. Several minutes later relief came as the curse was lifted. "I have the mind to kill you right now, Severus," the Dark Lord toyed, twirling his wand between his fingers. "However, you have been loyal to me. I will give you a chance to explain. Take note at how merciful your Lord is," he bit out the word merciful, making it sound as if mercy were a pain – a weakness.

"My Lord," Severus began carefully, choosing his words with extreme caution, "I was forced to take on an apprentice. It was the only way to attempt to remain loyal. He is beginning to doubt where my loyalties truly lie. It is to our advantage, my apprentice. I plan on practicing the olden ways, forcing her to my bed as well, forcing information from her on Potter," he spat the name, his head pointed down.

There was silence as the inner circle held their breath awaiting the Dark Lord's decision. Even Severus felt himself tense. "CRUCIO!" the curse came again and again he found himself writhing on the floor. He bit down on his lips as to not cry out. If he was going to die tonight he would not do it screaming.

When the curse lifted he found a smiling face staring down at him. "You realize I had to punish you for not coming and telling me straight away, don't you?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. We can use this to our advantage. I trust you to break her. In six months' time I will want to meet our young apprentice," he said, standing and stepping over Severus' weak body. "Tonight, remember how merciful your Master was. However, insolence will be punished. Our newest member is here and as punishment, I would like to see you demonstrate your torture spells on Severus, Rothen."

The man looked barely above legal age and Severus bit down again, determined not to make a sound. He steeled his mind before the curse hit, a bone shattering spell. He grimaced as he felt his legs shatter, but no sound came out. The Cruciatus Curse followed. He lost track after that, the only sense was the numbness that had taken over his body. It lasted for an hour, spells being thrown in rapid succession. Finally the Dark Lord cried, "Enough! That is all for this evening. Narcissa, if you would see that our Professor makes it to the gates of Hogwarts."

He felt magic tug him into the air, soft arms wrapping around him before the jarring sensation of apparition caused him to cry out. When they landed he felt a soft kiss planted to the top of his and the 'pop' of disapparition. Holding his wand out the bloodied man sent a patronus to the school and passed out.

* * *

Hermione was lost in her work until close to two of Thursday morning. Yawning and stretching she packed away her things, nearly forgetting why she was still in the dungeon. She supposed it wouldn't do to be caught awaiting a man who may not return and so, slinging her book bag over her shoulder, she began the trek back to the castle. Pausing at one of the windows to look out a dark blob at the entrance of the school caught her attention. Pulling her cloak firmly around her she made her way to the front entrance on silent feet, not wanting to awake anyone. At the door she was filled with self-doubts. What if it were a trap or someone dead who had been dropped as a warning? What if she was taken and killed or they used information to get to Harry? It was then the bright flash of a patronus caught her attention and she knew at once it was her Professor.

Dashing out the door she ran the entire way to the gate, throwing them wide to reveal the broken body of Severus Snape. Gasping she set to work, pushing the healing potions she carried with her always down his throat.

"Granger," he whispered though she could tell he was not happy.

"Sir, you need to relax. You have been badly hurt. I am going to levitate you to the Madame Pomfrey," she said, moving into action. She had gotten him half way to the castle when she noticed him trying to form words. "You have to go to the hospital wing. You need healed and it is beyond my capabilities," she informed, continuing on. By the time she was at the castle doors, her Professor had settled down and the Headmaster was standing at the entrance greeting her.

"Ms. Granger," the Headmaster greeted his shock evident in his voice.

"Sir, I got caught up in research and spotted him as I was walking back to my dorm. He needs medical attention," she informed quickly, praying to whatever God was listening she wouldn't be in trouble. To her surprise the old wizard merely nodded and relieved her of the curse, taking over levitating the unconscious man.

"Go to bed, Hermione," he said softly and turned on his heel, taking long strides in the direction of the hospital wing. Hermione stood still for a few seconds in awe. It was the first time Dumbledore had ever used her first name and she wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried. Turning on the spot she made her way up the stairs to the Gryffindor dorms.

* * *

Severus was aware of being a soft voice and a warm light, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. His eyes were still closed, enjoying the softness of the bed he found himself in. He was unaware of how he got into a bed, but that didn't matter at the moment. In fact, the last thing he truly remembered was torture at the Dark Lord's orders, though what he remembered seemed light. He assumed he had passed out at some point which would mean he was in the Malfoy Manor and the soft voice would be Narcissa. Annoyed he mumbled, "Go away, Narcissa," though it came out much groggier than it should have been meaning she had treated his wounds… But that didn't make sense either. Narcissa wasn't that skilled at healing.

"I swear to Merlin if you ever call me Narcissa again, Severus, I will make sure your treatments are far more painful than necessary. It is morning; you are fine as long as you take today easy. That being said, you need a shower and food before going to teach your classes," the voice of Poppy Pomfrey rang out clearly.

Bolting up right he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. This didn't make sense. How had he gotten here? "Oh," Poppy added, turning away from the bed to check on a student, "Albus would like a word."

He nodded and thought bitterly, 'Of course he would.' Standing he pulled his shoes back on, shrank the mask and stuffed it into a pocket, and exited the hospital wing, making a beeline for the Headmaster's office. Upon arrival he knocked once before bursting in the door, finding Albus and Minerva having a mild argument.

"How the fuck did I get back last night?" Severus demanded, alarming Minerva.

"I had hoped you would remember that," Albus stated calmly. "By the time I received your patronus and made it to the front entrance, Ms. Granger had levitated you to the castle. It is unwise to assign her research tasks that would keep her up that long, but I digress. What news do you have?"

Severus scowled and took a chair. Of course it was only about the news…Wait, Ms. Granger brought him to the castle? He hadn't even given her any research assignment. He made a mental note to question her about it today at their meeting before answering. "The Dark Lord received word of my apprentice. I have six months to "change her loyalties". He expects me to bring her in front of him at that time."

Minerva gasped and Albus nodded, seeming to have expected this and he wasn't sure which one disgusted him more.

"Albus, surely we cannot allow this. She is a mere child!" Minerva exclaimed, shocked at the acceptance of the girl's fate.

"We have no other choice," Albus stated. "We need Severus alive and Ms. Granger is smart and very gifted. We may be able to gain another spy out of this."

Severus scoffed and rose from his chair. How dare that old fool damn another soul to his fate! How dare he condemn another human being to death! He was at the door quickly, a sickness in his stomach like nothing he had ever felt before. He had to get out – to save another life.

"But it was not your fault but mind, And it was your heart on the line, I really fucked it up this time, Didn't I, my dear?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I do mean nothing. If you want my pocket lint it is yours.

Chapter Four: Whispers in the Dark

"You hold your truth so purely, Well swerve not through the minds of man, This lie is dead, And this cup of yours tastes holy, But a brush with the Devil can clear your mind, And strengthen your spine" –Whispers in the Dark, Mumford and Sons

Severus paced his chambers, furious at the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore. How dare he risk an innocent girl's life to further his own agenda! Not only was he risking Granger's life, but he was pushing the limitations of his own. He had said it was worth it to gain another spy, but what happened when both were killed at the hand of the Dark Lord due to her ineptitude. He had six months to get the girl to become an expert at Occlumency in order to fool one of the best wizards in the subject. There were only a handful of wizards who were capable of tricking the Dark Lord to begin with and they had been studying the art their entire lives.

Taking a seat on his second hand black sofa, sinking into the cushion that offered little support and was ragged with tears and stains, he sighed heavily. This was not how he expected his life to pan out, teaching for a living and working as a double agent. He had expected a nice quiet life of brewing and selling, possibly working in the Ministry as a research consultant or opening his own Apothecary. Clearly, the world had other plans as here he sat, thinking over how best to save both his life and the life of one of his students. He would need another meeting with the Headmaster and he would be forced to inform Granger of the orders, though if things didn't work the way everyone was counting on, it would be both of their death sentences.

As long as she succeeded, the Headmaster was correct; she would be an asset as a spy. It was no secret she had the brains for it and had been the brains of the trio. Surely she would master this as she had done everything else. Another thought struck him, causing him to cringe. The only reason the Dark Lord suggested this was because he expected Severus to follow the old ways. True apprenticeships between a man and a woman were rare due to the fact the apprentice was expected to fulfill every need of the master. That's how he expected him to convert her – force her to submit in everything. He immediately made a beeline for the bathroom, losing the contents of his stomach in the white porcelain toilet.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start, her memories of the previous night flooding her. She was surprised to find herself still sleeping in a Hogwarts bed. Rather than inform a professor that the Potions Master was unconscious outside the front gates. Slowly she made her way to the shower, fighting off the panic that was slowly rising in her chest. She was sure it wouldn't be long before the Headmaster informed her she was no longer welcome in the school. What would her friends say or worse, what would her parents? They hadn't wanted her to come in the first place as it meant spending most of the year away from them. They had admitted to her that most of the time they viewed it as not having a child. What would she do now?

Casting the drying charm on herself she dressed quickly and made her way down to the common room, forcing a smile on her face. As usual Ron and Harry were waiting for her.

"You look awful," Ron blurted out and Harry elbowed him. She had no idea what they were talking about having not bothered to look in the mirror. She was sure her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles under them from the lack of sleep, though she had to admit she was a bit surprised at the comment.

"I was up late working on my apprenticeship."

"How is that going? I mean, I know it is early, but is he treating you alright?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione nodded, not wanting to talk about what last night entailed.

Ron smiled. "Good. Now how about some breakfast? I'm starving."

Harry and Hermione shared a knowing smile and nodded, the three making their way down to the Great Hall. Hermione was shocked that a formal summons from the Headmaster hadn't already come, though she knew it was only a matter of time. For someone who prided themselves in thinking logically, she had failed last night.

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight," Harry blurted out halfway to the Hall.

Hermione froze. Surely Dumbledore wasn't going to tell Harry about her expulsion before he talked to her. Maybe it meant she would be summoned beforehand, giving the Headmaster plenty of time to decide on how best to replace her in the trio. It was no secret she had become the brains of the group, making sure neither Harry nor Ron did anything too rash. She was sure Albus Dumbledore would be working on a way to inform Harry he would have to begin studying on his own; preparing himself for war on his own.

"Any idea what about?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"I figure it is more training. It is no secret he wants me to learn Occlumency, and Snape may be willing to work with Mione, but he sure as hell won't work with me."

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, though she quickly remembered this didn't mean she was out of the woods. Glancing up to the staff table she noticed both the Headmaster and Professor Snape were both absent, as well as Professor McGonagall. Gulping, she quickly stood up, earning shocked glances from her peers. "I forgot something in the dorm," she offered weakly. "I'll meet you in class."

Turning on her heel she bolted, fighting back the urge to cry. As soon as she hit her dorm room she lost control, loosing herself in the tears that racked her body. This was it. This was the end of everything she had worked for. By the end of the day she would be on the train back home with no education in the muggle world to fall back on. How would she work, support herself? Grabbing a Kleenex she dried her eyes quickly, making sure to have her school bag as she exited the door - might as well enjoy her last magical classes.

* * *

Severus entered his classroom, exhausted but at least showered. The first class of the day, double potions with the fourth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws, were spending the time brewing and so he would at least be given the opportunity to sit back and think. In all honesty he was unsure of how the rest of the day would unfold. He had a splitting headache and still had to find the time to speak with the Headmaster before his scheduled meeting with Granger. His mind wandered to how she was handling today. Would she be frightful of missing the lesson, concerned with his wellbeing, or in far of the expulsion any other student would have received for being awake and out of the dorm room at that hour of night? If he knew her as well as he imagined, she was spending her time worrying about an expulsion that would not come. She was too important now. Albus knew his life now depended on the girl.

Sighing the weary man closed his eyes, taking in the sounds of potions brewing, the constant bubbling of boiling liquid soothing him into a relaxed state. His thoughts were still plagued with the dealings of the past twenty four hours and his body was quickly catching up. It was no secret Poppy Pomfrey could work miracles, though it didn't mean you didn't feel them. His body was beginning to provide him a constant ache, a reminder of the torture he was sure he faced at the hands of his master. Rubbing his temples he kept his eyes closed, praying it would ease the headache that was already beginning to form.

The rest of the morning went on much the same, students brewing while he lost himself in his thoughts. The Headmaster had granted him a meeting during lunch, providing sandwiches in his office for both men. Silence filled the room, Severus waiting for Albus to begin.

"Well, Severus, as you were the one to request this meeting I feel you should begin."

"Very well. I will have to tell Granger about what is expected of her. There is no way I will be able to make her understand the imperativeness of her success."

He watched Albus contemplate his statement; the grim look on his face did not instill confidence in the Potions Professor.

"I understand your position, but I do not trust putting all of your secrets into the head of a young woman, especially one who spends most of her time with Harry."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "There are some things, most things, you know I would never share with anyone. I only requested this meeting to inform you there is no way to explain why she will be taken to the foot of the Dark Lord in six months without informing her of the meeting," Severus stated testily.

"Yes, of course. If that is all, Severus, I do have other meetings to get through and a pile of paperwork due at the Ministry."

Severus nodded and stood, his head throbbing with every movement. He would grab a couple of sandwiches in his private rooms before the afternoon lessons, picking up the older man's obvious dismissal. Albus barely nodded as he left. At least he had an understanding.

* * *

Hermione sat alone at lunch, choosing to ignore Harry and Ron to allow them to continue their morning argument over which professional Quidditch team would win. She was still concerned over her expulsion, though if it were going to happen it probably would have already come. She ate silently, contemplating how Professor Snape would probably react to her arrival this afternoon. She doubted he would be grateful. He was never grateful. No, in a lot of ways, this was a worse punishment than expulsion.

Glancing up to the head table she once again noticed both the Headmaster and the Potions Master were absent, causing concern again. What could they possibly need to discuss that took them away from both meals? Did the meeting last night go so horribly that neither man could afford to eat? Perhaps Snape no longer wanted her as an apprentice. Or maybe he was still not up to making the trek to the hall and Dumbledore was busy.

Finishing her lunch she made her way to the library to try and get some of her homework accomplished before her double Transfiguration lesson. If Professor Snape was going to keep her on she would need to keep up on her studies. Opening her Defense Against the Dark Arts text she began to work on the essay on nonverbal spells and the significant advantage. She was nearly finished and just needed to add the finishing touches, though she could write another three pages on the subject. It was something she had realized would be an advantage the previous year after watching the duel at the Ministry. In reality, they were all lucky to be alive after that, but they had all managed to walk away without a single casualty on their side. She was so distracted by her work she didn't notice Professor Lupin enter the library.

"Miss Granger," he acknowledged, the usual warm smile gracing his face.

"Professor," she responded, fighting off the blush.

"How is the apprenticeship?"

Hermione smiled. "It's…interesting. I mean, Professor Snape is strict, but I am learning a lot already."

Remus nodded. "He is very knowledgeable in the subject and you would be hard pressed to find someone better to teach you. You have seemed on edge all day today. If the apprenticeship is not the cause, I am curious what is."

Hermione sighed and folded her papers and put her book away. In a whisper she said, "That, Professor, is a conversation to be had in private."

She watched him nod again and motion for her to follow him to what she assumed would be his office. Along the way Hermione couldn't help but wonder how her Professor could have even known she was feeling the way she was, though he had always seemed to have that knack.

When they arrived to his classroom he made sure to shut the door behind him, motioning toward the chair before the cluttered desk. "Now will you tell me what is really going on? And I appreciate all of the Professor nonsense, but when we are in private, feel free to address me as Remus. After all, you are an apprentice now and a friend of mine."

"Thank goodness. Spending most of the summer with you immersed in discussions I must admit I began to view you more as a friend."

"I figured as much, which is how I know something is on your mind and it is seriously bothering you. You didn't raise your hand once in class today," the older man said chuckling and Hermione blushed.

"It was that obvious?"

"Yes, now quit stalling. I know you have double Transfiguration in half an hour."

"I suppose I should begin by asking you how much do you know?"

Remus looked confused. "I know you are in the Order. I know that you have been named Severus's apprentice. I am not sure what else you mean."

"I was given the apprenticeship so Professor Snape can train me and prepare me for the war. I am getting to brew some, but mostly it is just training. He was called last night and from the state he was in when he returned; I doubt it was anything good."

Remus sat silent for a moment before asking, "How do you know what he was like when he got back?"

Hermione blushed. She hadn't really thought through informing him of what was going on would lead to having to explain why she was still awake upon his arrival.

"Hermione," the reassuring voice came from the other side of the desk. "I may be your Professor, but I can promise you I will not take points for anything discussed in the privacy of my office. I am concerned about you because you are a friend, not just because I am supposed to."

She nodded and took a steadying breath. "I was doing research in the lab after brewing. I thought he would be back to inform me I could go and to check my work. I became so absorbed that I didn't notice it was nearly two o'clock and he still had not returned. As I was heading back to Gryffindor Tower, I noticed a figure collapsed outside the front gates of the school and just knew it had to be Professor Snape.

"I went down and brought him up toward the school where the Headmaster met us and took over. He didn't really say anything else to me. I'm just waiting for the punishment to come from breaking curfew. I know I am exempt from some of the rules, but I didn't think curfew was one of them."

Hermione was startled when Remus began laughing and she looked up, a fierce fire in her eyes. "What is so funny?"

"Hermione, you are exempt from all school rules. I am surprised no one told you this, though I am sure it was just overlooked. It is not as though you would just stop coming to your classes. Not only that, but you are now an Order member as well. You were doing what you thought was best to protect the Order and another Order member. No one is going to punish you for that. The only person who you may get any grief from is Severus himself, but it would be a personality trait of his.

"Now, I know you have Transfiguration and if you don't leave now you will never make it on time, but have a piece of chocolate and try to relax. I will see you tomorrow afternoon for class."

Hermione nodded, a smile coming to her face as soon as the given sweet began to melt in her mouth. Things were beginning to look up now she knew she wouldn't be expelled. Professor Snape was scary enough to deal with without the looming possibility of expulsion. She smiled all the way to her lesson, taking her seat just in time, no longer dealing with the overwhelming sense of dread.

* * *

Severus could barely ignore the pounding of his head and the ache throughout his body by the end of his last lesson of the day. His mood was sour and he was nowhere near prepared to inform Granger of the happenings of last night. Pulling out the bottle of firewhiskey he kept in his desk drawer he took a long swig, wishing for nothing more than this horrid day to be done with. The soft knock on the large door caused him to quickly stash the booze and magically open the door with a wave of his hand.

"Good evening, Professor," Granger said and Severus had to fight back the urge to vomit. Even though the girl was eighteen and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, she was so young and naïve and yet, that wasn't really true. This child should have been living a comfortable life, focusing on her school work, with no judgments of blood status. Hell, for that matter, she shouldn't have to be forced into becoming a soldier in this damn war – another one of Albus's pawns he could move around at will. She was willing to sacrifice everything and for what – an old man who at times could be just a manipulative as the madman they were all fighting.

"Take a seat," he barked and she complied, wasting no time at all. He could see she was tense, probably expecting him to ridicule her for coming to his aid last night, though he didn't have time for anything of the sort. "We will not have a lesson tonight. There have been knew things that have come to light and we need to discuss them. I have little patience and would rather not be interrupted by your constant need to know it all." The girl looked startled but nodded and so he continued.

"As you know I was called last night. As you are also aware, I came back unconscious and I am sure that overactive brain of yours managed to figure out it was not a good meeting," he hesitated, searching for the words, trying to be comforting for once his life. "Miss Granger, I was given six months by the Dark Lord to 'persuade you to join the Death Eaters as a spy'. He is willing to overlook your blood status because of the value you have by being Potter's best friend."

The child looked stunned, her mouth hanging open like that of a fish and her eyes began to pool with tears. He could tell she was fighting back panic, just another thing he would have to break her of. She could no longer give into her natural reactions. He watched as she took a moment to compose herself, letting the initial shock wear off before asking, "What does the Headmaster want me to do?"

Severus bit back the scoff at the naivety of the girl. Didn't she realize it was the Headmaster who was ordering her into this, forcing her to become another spy for his cause? "The Headmaster has deemed it necessary for you to go alone with this. You will be spending all of your free time in this room and the Room of Requirement. I expect you to wear loose clothing underneath your apprenticeship robes when you are down as we will be working off an unplanned schedule. You will need to learn how to accept surprises and not react with any facial expression. You will need to learn to not show pain and most importantly, you have to learn how to keep him out of your mind. Both of our lives now depend upon this.

"How much do you know about traditional apprenticeships?" She blanched as the question came out of his mouth, giving him all the answer he needed. "You understand this is how the Dark Lord expects me to be able to persuade you?"

"No…I mean, I know traditionally it was acceptable to use your apprentice to satisfy personal needs, but I never thought… so we have to…" she trailed off, her face as white as a ghost.

"I cannot promise you we won't have to at some point. The Dark Lord uses sex as entertainment all of the time, but I will do everything in my power to keep it from happening. I have no interest in sleeping with one of my students; I am not that kind of a man, contrary to what you think."

Her eyes lit up with a fire he had rarely seen from her. "How dare you?! I never once accused of having that desire! You were the one who asked if I knew about the traditions. Of course my mind would naturally conclude IT would be expected of us! After all, I am supposed to be able to fool one of the best Legilimens the world has ever seen!"

Severus couldn't help but smile. That was the type of spunk that would keep the both of them alive. It was determination and the sheer mental will power she would need. "Why are you smiling?" Granger questioned, bringing him back to the present.

"You may be able to pull this off yet, but you are right. We, unfortunately, are going to have to become familiar with one another. You will also need a backstory as to why you are turning against your friends and ultimately the muggle world. A scandal between the two of us would not be enough to get you to switch sides and the Dark Lord knows that."

"Sir, why are you trying to help me accomplish this? Why not just take me before Voldemort now and let him kill me?"

"Miss Granger, not only would he kill you on the spot, he would also kill me. I have my orders. If they are not completed it means death for both of us. I cannot speak for you, but I would prefer to try and survive the war."

It was Granger's turn to laugh, causing Severus to scowl. This was not the response he expected or was prepared for. "I have no doubt I won't survive the war. I have befriended the boy who the entire wizarding world is looking to as a savior, I am muggleborn, and I am now a member of the Order of the Phoenix. My chances of survival are slim at best. The only thing I can hope for is it to help bring an end to this anyway I can so in the future, people like me won't be looked down upon. If that means I have to pretend to be a supporter, I will work my ass off to make sure I am of some use, but no, I have long accepted I am probably going to die."

Severus was shocked. If he was truthful it was the same perspective he had, though for different reasons. How long would it be before the Dark Lord found out his true allegiance? How long before one of his fellow Death Eater's mistrust passed to their leader? Hell, would he even be able to get Granger ready in time, thus postponing death for a while longer? "I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep you alive."

She shook her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep. I am too smart for that and I know better. I know the risks. Is that all or are we going to have a lesson tonight?"

He shook his head, "That is all for the night. Tomorrow we begin work. I expect you here at four ready to work." She nodded and was gone, leaving him alone to grieve the words and attitude of a mere child.

"Spare my sins for the ark, I was too slow to depart, But my heart was colder when you'd gone, And I lost my head, Let's live while we are young"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
